


Cover for The Great Sex Olympics of 221B

by Fabulae



Series: Ao3 Classics (Penguin Classics Inspired) [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulae/pseuds/Fabulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for The Great Sex Olympics of 221B by xistentialangst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for The Great Sex Olympics of 221B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Great Sex Olympics of 221B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477669) by [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst). 



See on [Tumblr](http://cumberberrie.tumblr.com/post/96257596491/ao3-classics-part2)

 


End file.
